


hyunlix

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Sweet, caressing, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: the ending was so rushed like unbelievably lmao
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	hyunlix

With other member already asleep, Hyunjin and Felix lay on the couch with their feet up against each others fighting to see who can push who’s feet back farther. They’re trying not to laugh too hard since everyone else is sleeping, but Hyunjin mostly lets out a few loud giggles. He takes his feet away first though, crawling over to Felix and laying on him, relaxing all of his weight onto Felix’s. Felix wraps his arms around him and hugs him, running his fingers in figure eights over his back and gently massaging his shoulders. Hyunjin moans in relief, and a little bit of pain. Is feels nice to be massaged sometimes. He closes his eyes and hums out an affirmation that he enjoys what Felix is doing, so Felix smiles and continues.

Hyunjin feels like he could sleep like this, but he knows he couldn’t because the lights are on. He waits until Felix is done and then stretches his arms as he pushes himself up, making a short eye contact with him. “Damn.” He laughs, stopping when he sees Felix smile. “Cute.” He pokes his cheek and leans over for a kiss. Felix puts his hand up to his face and laughs, taking it away only to actually get the kiss on his cheek. His ears turn red. He pulls Hyunjin back on top of him and laughs at the struggle due to their awkward angle. He hugs him. Hyunjin groans and pats Felix’s head, laughing again as he’s not entirely sure how to react. “Wanna go practice before we sleep?” Hyunjin asks.

“We practiced a lot today, we can’t overwork ourselves.” Felix says and frowns, closing his eyes. “No matter how much you want to improve, you always need breaks.” Hyunjin nods and pats him again. “I know, it’s easier to push yourself than admit it though.” Felix nods back. “We can’t have you injured, if not for yourself than for STAY.” Hyunjin gasps, popping the back of Felixs head now. “You can’t threaten me with STAY, that was so dirty.. I couldn’t get hurt if it hurt stay..” 

Felix laughs this time, reaching around and running his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. “Can I try to braid it?”

“Do you know how?”

“No- I can try.”

“What if you knot it?”

“We’ll just have to see then.”

Hyunjin pulls away and jumps to the other side of the couch, putting his hands on his head. “My poor hair will not fall victim to your misdeeds.” He whines and rolls around, covering his head with a pillow. Felix crawls over and lays on top of him, reaching under the pillow and petting his hair. 

“Don’t you think all the bleaching is kinda killing it?” Hyunjin asks as he takes the pillow away. “I do like the hair, I wouldn’t have kept it if I didn’t but wow. I have to try even harder to keep it healthy now.” He brushes his hair out of his face and behind his ears, looking up to Felix again. “You really like hugs.”

Felix nods and puts his head into the crevice of Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Hugging people is nice, who knows maybe youre the weirdo for not liking them.” Hyunjin pouts. “I like them enough.. sometimes. I like admiring people more, watching them and observing them. Silently if I could..”

Felix pushes himself up and looks at Hyunjin. “Wanna observe me?”

“I- No- Uh- Sure?” He giggles and reaches his hand up to close Felix’s eyes, running his fingers over his lashes and lids, then up to his brows and the bridge of his nose. He traces down to his cupids bow and over Felix’s lips. “This is weirder than I expected.” Hyunjin smiles, then it gets even bigger when he sees Felix’s grin. He feels his dimple and his cheeks, onto his jaw and chin and then back up to retrace his whole face. “You’re pretty.”

“Pretty?” Felix opens his eyes. 

“Yeah. Like, cute. But your voice is more like- sexy.”

Felix swallows and grins again, nodding. “It’s so deep. It makes it hard to sing actually.”

“I can imagine. But I sort of wish I had a deeper voice like yours, I’m a bit envious.”

“I wish I had a body like yours.”

“I guess it’s good we have a balance of things we like and dislike then. I’m getting sort of tired.” 

“Yeah, I need to take a shower.”

“Me too.”

“We should take one togethe-“

“Ewwww no” Hyunjin laughs and turns his face away to make it look like he’s disgusted. “I can wait, you can take yours first.”

Felix nods and skips over to the shower, stripping and throwing his clothes in his hamper before he even gets in, figuring its no big deal since it’s just the two of them awake. He goes quickly to take his shower. 

While he gets in, he thinks about Hyunjin. The other members too of course and the events of the rest of the day but definitely the majority of his thoughts are about the man waiting for him to finish. This does keep him motivated to shower quickly, but at the same time it distracts him. He manages to finish shortly after getting in, tying a towel around his waist and walking back to the couch only to find Hyunjin already asleep there. 

He shakes Hyunjin’s shoulders to get him up, unfortunately for him it takes a lot of shaking. Eventually Hyunjin gets up. He looks at Felix and yawns. “I’ll shower in the morning.”

Felix laughs and helps Hyunjin off of his spot, basically dragging him to his room even though hes just in a towel. “Sleep well.” He pats his chest as he leaves the room to go to his own, change and sleep himself.

-

Felix wakes up in the middle of the night from a strange dream, he tries to force it out of his mind but the more he focuses on deleting it from his memories the more it becomes cemented into them. He pulls his knees up to his chest and pulls out his phone to check the time: Not too far from when he would normally wake up. He puts his hand up to his head as if to conceal his blushing face, all the while trying his damndest to convince himself kissing one of his friends in a dream meant nothing.

The dream felt the same as their time earlier only that while Hyunjin was “observing him” He made more comments about how he was going to keep the feelings in his mind forever, unknown to Felix he did have the thoughts, but what woke Felix was when while his eyes were still closed he was kissed. It’s not like all the members didn’t jokingly share kisses before... especially Jisung.. but it felt different. Maybe everything about Hyunjin feels different. The first time you see him you’re immediately hooked, or at least thats how Felix felt. Every time they met eyes, even when Hyunjin was in his hyper critical and somewhat cold even rookie days, Felix always felt different. Not like he hadn’t dismissed it though.

Whatever, he thinks to himself as he shakes it off and gets out of bed. He goes over to the kitchen in just the shorts he slept in, grabbing waffles out of the freezer for himself. Chan makes a little “O-“ noise as he walks in and sees him. “Good morning Felix.” He says in about as thick an Aussie accent gets. 

Felix waves at him and eats the waffle cold, sitting down at the table and putting his head in his hands to rub his eyes awake. “Have you slept yet?” Felix asks.

Chan laughs and finger guns Felix. “Aha... Ha. I will. Soon.”

“You should while you can.”

“Yeah.. Thanks.” Chan goes over and pats Felix’s head. “I guess I’ll get to bed then.”

Felix nods and yawns. He gets up after finishing his waffle and goes to get dressed, coming out afterward and sitting on the couch while waiting for the others to get up. 

He can hear moaning as the other’s awaken and the struggles they have waking those who sleep heavily, it makes him almost thankful that he had the dream to wake him up. He goes out and sees the Hyunjin with his hair a mess and face all pale from being asleep. He goes over and cleans up his hair, looking at him. “Thanks.” Hyunjin says and plops onto the couch. Felix crawls over and sits beside his head, to which Hyunjin shimmies over and rests his head on his lap. Felix runs his fingers through his hair, the memory of the dream running rapid in his mind, repeatedly replaying the scene of the kiss to remind him of how it felt. Hyunjin looks up at Felix and pokes his stomach. “Are you still tired too? You’re dozing off.” 

Felix shakes his head and wipes the hair out of Hyunjin’s face, turning to get a good look at him. “You?” Felix says.

“When am I not tired..” Hyunjin laughs and closes his eyes again, relaxing. “You’re not going to try to braid it are you?”

Felix snorts. “No-“ He leans down and moves his hands to Hyunjin’s stomach, patting him like a drum. Hyunjin puts his hand over it and laughs. “What-“ He giggles and takes Felix’s hands off of him. Felix moves their hands to interlace their fingers, holding his hand and looking at him. “You hungry?” Hyunjin nods. 

Felix goes and sits down at the table, Hyunjin following behind as Felix makes him some cereal. Hyunjin rests his hands on Felix’s shoulders, leaning his head down and quietly thanking Felix. Felix smiles and his ears flush red as he scoots the bowl to the seat beside him, Hyunjin pulling out the seat and sitting down. Jisung comes over and takes Hyunjin’s spoon, stealing a bite of his food. “Mmmm.” He says as he grabs the box and makes himself a bowl, finding a seat on the other side of the table. 

Hyunjin quietly eats, Felix watching him not so subtly. Jisung’s eyes go back and forth between them until he laughs somewhat awkwardly out of empathy and goes to the couch to talk with the others out there. Felix wipes a little bit of milk off of Hyunjin’s chin, Hyunjin nodding a thank you. Hyunjin picks up a spoonful of cereal and brings it to Felix, Felix happily eating. Felix laughs and puts his hands on his knees, fidgeting with his shorts. He puts an arm on the table, lying his head down on it to watch Hyunjin comfortably. He takes his other hand and puts it on the table beside him, though it moves freely. He taps the desk and gets lost in thought, closing his eyes to avoid being caught stealing his innocent glances. 

Hyunjin reaches over and ruffles Felix’s hair as he stands, taking his dish to the sink to rinse it out. He leans over the counter and thinks about recently with Felix, he’s somewhat more aware of his feelings than Felix is. Or maybe he isn’t,,, he doesn’t know actually. He’s obsessive, but he’s not someone to risk everything for a little pleasure. He shakes his sleeves over his hands and goes back to sit down, looking into Felix’s eyes sweetly. Could he really live like this forever?

Felix thinks as Hyunjin sits down of all the things he does to make his heart flutter the way it does. He doesn’t find it weird, he’s comfortable like this. He puts his hand on Hyunjin’s and rests his head on it, Hyunjin stroking his hair with his other hand. Felix purrs and leans into his hand, holding it with his own and slowly melting into Hyuniin’s lap. He rests his head on his thighs and closes his eyes, making little figure eights on his thigh. Hyunjin holds his waist and pats his stomach, looking down at him then out on their balcony. Felix mumbles something Hyunjin can’t quite hear, making him lean down. Felix turns over and pulls himself up, giving Hyunjin a long kiss. “I like you.”

Hyunjin nods, shocked but able to reciprocate the feeling. “Yeah, me too.” He puts his hand on Felix’s jaw and kisses him again, wrapping his arm around his waist and letting himself get lost. Felix pulls away and sits right in his chair, thinking. Hyunjin leans back in his, watching Felix to see what they’re doing next. Felix turns and pokes his forehead, making Hyunjin flinch in surprise. “I-“

Felix giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was so rushed like unbelievably lmao


End file.
